Physical therapists provide primary, secondary, and tertiary health care and wellness services to individuals with impairments, functional limitations, and disabilities related to movement dysfunction. The purpose of this conference is to formulate an action plan to develop, assess, disseminate, and foster the appropriate utilization of scientific evidence to enhance patient care and improve the physical therapy outcomes of older patients. Existing models for clinical scholarship will be critiqued, a vision and plan for the future developed, and an assessment and dissemination plan implemented. Specific conference goals are to 1) guide the development of more efficient and effective ways to access and incorporate new evidence into geriatric rehabilitation and wellness practice, 2) enhance the commitment to, and perceived value of, evidence-based decision-making in physical therapy clinical settings, and 3) provide a model for formulating a best-practice plan-of-action that can be used across practice settings. The two-day conference will include formal present6ations panel discussions, and small workgroup activities. Speakers will include leaders in evidence-based clinical decision making, educational methodology, geriatric physical therapy, information technology, and health care delivery systems. Conference participants include geriatrically-focused physical therapy educators, clinical service delivery managers, clinical outcomes researchers, and physical therapy clinicians. Conference products will be widely disseminated. Expected products include 1) formal conference proceedings with a specified action plan, 2) examples of model programs for evidence-based clinical-decision making, 3) a list of key focus areas for the development of evidence-based literature in geriatric physical therapy, and 4) recommendations for user-friendly and effective websites for geriatric rehabilitation and wellness evidence.